Aveline Armstrong
OOC: The canon of this article is unstable Aveline Armstrong was a survivor of the Wormhole War in America. She lived in the underground Vail Biodome, a nuclear bunker, until she left it in search of Chris Ross, her close friend who had left the shelter to save its residents from the Apex killer robots. History Aveline was born in the Biodome in 2131 to Alex Armstrong and his wife, Mary. Alex was an administrator in the City Council and Mary was an engineer in the antimatter/nuclear reactor that powered the Biodome. In early 2132, a random burst of remnant wormhole energy from the war a century before hit the main reactor, causing an antimatter primer overload. Mary Armstrong worked to stop a huge explosion, but steam was released from the core, irradiated and infused with wormhole energy. The workers were evacuated, but Mary stayed behind to ensure that the steam would stop flowing out of the core. She suffered extreme radiation burns by the time she contained the disaster, and while trying to escape the danger zone she collapsed. Alex Armstrong was sent to input the code to close the emergency doors to the reactor, but first he tried to save his wife. He too succumbed to the radiation, and died trying to rescue Mary. Another administrator came and closed the door, sealing them inside. When the door was open once the radiation had been cleaned out, there was no sign of their bodies. Apparently they had been completely dissolved. After the accident, Aveline lived with her aunt Gertrude. She spent a lot of her time playing with electronics and machine, foreshadowing her career as a computer technician. During her time in grade school, Aveline was bullied and harassed by most other kids; it was unusual to be without a mother and a father in the structured utopia of the Biodome. She did have one friend, however, Chris Ross. Chris was a few years older than her, and they spent time together mostly after school. In 2140, when Aveline was nine years old, Chris disappeared. The authorities didn't know what to do, so to prevent disturbing the community they announced that he had died in the broken-down emergency routes leading to the surface. This was enough for many people, who had been told of the dangers of the outside world, whereas Aveline was not happy with the explaination. She spent years trying to find out what had happened to Chris, but her investigations led nowhere. In 2149 Gertrude died of old age and depression, and Aveline was assigned an apartment of her own. She took a job opening as a computer and electronic technician and did assorted jobs throughout the Biodome. In 2160 Aveline started having strange dreams about her parents and Chris. They began to seem too realistic to be random, and Aveline consulted neurologist Dr. Antoni Andrews for a prognosis. He gave her sleeping pills, and promised to look into the matter in more detail. Only a few weeks later, Aveline had a near-death experience while she suffered through a particularly disturbing dream. In the dream, she saw what had really happened to Chris. He had found a piece of reactor stabilizer crystal, discarded after the accident, that was infused with the wormhole energy that caused the overload twenty years ago. It allowed him to acess the wormhole, so he could see things going on everywhere in the world. With it, he saw the Apex Warriors , reactivated after the New York Dome's collapse, marching towards the Biodome. He had left home so that the robots would not track down the nuclear bunker and kill everyone inside as part of their fragmented programming. (See Socialist Council) Aveline then saw him in the present day, dirty and injured. She saw him being pursued and attacked by Socialist One, who apparently was looking for the crystal. When the robot demands he produce it, Chris laughs, refuting the revenge-killer. Socialist One is briefly visible to Aveline as he picks up Chris in his massive hands and tosses him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Aveline woke up in the Biodome hospital, with Dr. Andrews watching over her. She is told that she was found convulsing and nearly dead in bed and is told to go back to sleep while they run more tests. When she awakes it is past the work hours. Aveline, upset that she did not report for duty that day, walked slowly home. She was disorientated from her ordeal, and she felt that she needed more answers to her rapidly expanding list of questions. Aveline visits Christopher's old apartment, abandoned after he went missing, and investigates. The room had not been cleaned during the last twenty years, and the remains of rotten food and broken toys and objects were everywhere. Aveline navigated to Chris' bedroom, where she sees her eyes glow blue in a mirror, Cascella-style. This only makes her more curious as to what was going on. In Chris' room, Aveline finds an audio recording that was meant for her. In it, Chris describes why he was leaving the Biodome. The information matches her dream, and Aveline